1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telecommunications, and, more particularly, to wireless communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of wireless telecommunications, such as cellular telephony, a system typically includes a plurality of base stations distributed within an area to be serviced by the system. Various users within the area, fixed or mobile, may then access the system and, thus, other interconnected telecommunications systems, via one or more of the base stations. Typically, a mobile device maintains communications with the system as the mobile device passes through an area by communicating with one and then another base station, as the user moves. The mobile device may communicate with the closest base station, the base station with the strongest signal, the base station with a capacity sufficient to accept communications, etc.
Historically, the mobile device has been used for voice communications where the delivery of information is time critical. That is, if even relatively short segments of a conversation are delayed or lost, the meaning and understanding of the parties to the conversation may be substantially impaired. During the period when the mobile device is discontinuing communications with a first base station and beginning communications with a second base station, there is a distinct possibility that communications will be at least temporarily interrupted or delayed. Thus, for voice communications, a process known as soft hand off (SHO) was developed in the CDMA and UMTS systems to have multiple connections in the region of overlapped coverage in order to substantially enhance the likelihood that the conversation will continue unabated even during these transition periods.
Recently, the operation of mobile devices has been extended to the field of high speed data, such as might be employed when accessing the Internet or the World Wide Web. The exchange of high speed data, unlike voice communications, has historically not been time critical. That is, the transmission of data may be temporarily interrupted or delayed without affecting a receiver's ability to “understand” the data. Thus, temporary delays or interruptions during the transition period from one base station to another have been acceptable.
However, the use of high speed data connections has expanded to operations that are more time critical. For example, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is a process that involves digitizing voice signals, organizing the digitized voice signals into packets, and transmitting the packets over a high speed digital connection. A receiving party reassembles the packets and plays the packets to produce an audio communication. Thus, voice communications can be accomplished over a high speed data connection. If this process can be accomplished in real time, then a conversation may occur across the high speed digital connection. Where the high speed digital connection is being used for voice communications, then the transition periods become significant so as to avoid delaying or interrupting the conversation.
Typically, because data is not time sensitive, high speed data channels have not implemented handover techniques to prevent delays during the handoff process. Rather, the process of handover has commonly been implemented using Level three (L-3) signaling, which is relatively slow, further exacerbating the problem of delays in the handoff process.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of one or more of the problems set forth above.